Best Friends? Yeah Right
by melbells
Summary: Story about betrayal, love and revenge.
1. Monday Morning

  
  
DISCLAIMER::: I own ONLY the plot of the story which I made up, (most of) the people, places etc are owned by JK ROWLING and I would NEVER do anything to undermine her like pretend I owned the stuff cos, lets face it that would be pretty stupid saying as anyone who is reading this will have read the books and would know I was lying. Lol I don't want to make myself look stupid like that.  
  
-  
I HAD THIS FIC POSTED A FEW WEEKS AGO BUT I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND IT DISSAPPEARED. IM PISSED OFF COS NOW I HAVE TO WASTE MY TIME POSTING IT AGAIN WHEN I COULD BE WRITING MORE SO PLEASE IF YOU KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED, WHERE MY FIC WENT OR HOW TO STOP THIS HAPPENING AGAIN WRITE IT ALONG WITH YOUR REVIEW XX TNX XX  
-

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:: you were supposed to be my best friend.

* * *

Harry woke up to the to the sound of screams coming from somewhere near him. 'What the hell is that??' he thought and he sat up so suddenly that he bounced off the edge of his bed, whacked his head on his bedside table, causing the glass of water sitting there to spill on his lap. 'great start to the day, that is' he thought, but he didn't really care at the moment because he was still worried about the screams, which he had now realised where coming from Ron's bed.

At first he had thought that someone was in trouble, but he had still been half asleep and a grin spread across his face when he heard Ron grunting, 'Harder, Harder'

He realised how stupid he'd been! 'Hahaha', he chuckled to himself, Ron has got someone in bed with him. "I wonder who the lucky girl is?" he thought aloud.

He was just debating whether or not he should take a peek when he heard whispers from the next bed, some indistinct, yet strangely familiar voice said "Shit Ron hes awake!" Then Harry heard Rons voice,

"He wont know its you, its ok"

Now the mystery girl spoke louder and more clearly, "Ron, you know as well as I do, we had to tell him some time and now is as good a time as any, I just know he'll understand.", although her voice was shaky and she didnt sound like she believed any of the stuff she was saying.

Harry now realised why the girls voice was so familiar... but no...no.... it couldn't be, they wouldn't, couldn't do this to him,... could they?

They did.

Harry stared, wide eyed, at her as Hermione, covering herself with a sheet, stepped out of Ron's bed, looking at him timidly. "Harry, please, just let me explain, I promise we weren't trying to hurt you or anything."

"OH YEAH? WELL IT SURE LOOKS THAT WAY FROM HERE" yelled Harry, his eyes filled with anger.

Ron now stepped out of the four-poster bed, also covering himself with the sheet.

On hearing this outburst Neville, Seamus and Dean had peeked out from behind the curtains of their beds, from behind which they had obviously been listening, but now wanted to see what the fuss was about. The first thing they saw when they looked out was the naked Ron and Hermione covering themselves up with sheets.

Neville's eyes widened at the sight and he gasped as he threw his hand over his mouth.

Seamus shouted "Get in there, mate, Ding, Dong!" (Attracting a harsh glare from the three standing up.)

Dean still looked half asleep and was just giggling to himself at the sight that was in front of his eyes. He muttered, "God, how's Ronny boy going to get outta this one then, eh..?!" before rolling over again to go to sleep.

Harry turned back to look at his so-called best friend Ron, "HOW FUCKING COULD YOU MAN? I CONFIDED IN YOU THAT I LIKED HER" he nodded in Hermione's direction "I WANTED YOU TO TELL HER I LIKED HER, YOU SAID YOU WOULD. IS THIS FUCKING HOW YOU DID IT? – OH HERMIONE, HARRY LIKES YOU THIS MUCH, NO" Harry made grunting noises, "THIS MUCH".

"No man, it wasn't lik..." Ron started but Harry butted in,

"You know what Weasley, FUCK YOU" and he stormed out, tears now welling up in is eyes, and he shouted, more shakily than before "Y...YOU CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER THAN HIM HERMIONE" and with that he shoved the fat lady aside and stormed down to breakfast.

-

* * *

-  
  
Short chapter I know but its kinda the base for a lot of the story so I wanted to just sort of set the scene... ya no? do you peeps prefer short chapters that are quick to write and upload or longer chapters with more stuff in but take longer?

Its my first fic and have loads of ideas for it so I hope you like it! Either way, REVIEW please!! – Everyone who reviews will get a mention on the next chapter, me answering your questions, commenting on what you said etc.

I hope to update every few days that im off school (im off until September 1st) so that is quite a few chapters! Im aiming for about 15-20 chapters I think but if people are still reading it by then ill deffo write more!

REVIEW!!!! :-P (I don't care if what you write is bad, cos ill learn from it. Tnx xxxx


	2. Not Just FuckBuddies

DISCLAIMER::: I own ONLY the plot of the story which I made up, (most of) the people, places etc are owned by JK ROWLING and I would NEVER do anything to undermine her like pretend I owned the stuff cos, lets face it that would be pretty stupid saying as anyone who is reading this will have read the books and would know I was lying. Lol I don't want to make myself look stupid like that.

REFRESHER FROM CHAPTER ONE

...he stormed out, tears now welling up in is eyes, and he shouted, more shakily than before "Y...YOU CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER THAN HIM HERMIONE" and with that he shoved the fat lady aside and stormed down to breakfast.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO:: Not just fuck-buddies

* * *

As Harry was walking down to breakfast, he slowed down his pace and started to think back to what he had just seen. He just couldn't believe it, he'd trusted Ron, told him how he felt about Hermione. Ron had helped him and given him advice. Wait a minute, Ron had told him to play it cool, wait to see how she felt first. The Bastard, did he like Hermione then too? Wait, no, had he already been with Hermione then?? Up until now he had just assumed it had been a one-off, a one night stand. But now he began to think that this could have been going on for God knows how long.

He did an about turn and started to run up back towards Gryffindor tower. He had to know, how long had it been going on for? He wasn't sure if he could take it if they said what he feared they would.

He sped up just as he was turning the last corner and banged head on into Malfoy.

"Watch where your going, Pothead" said Malfoy, glaring at Harry. His gaze then travelled from Harrys face, down his body, he then looked back up at his face and began to laugh as if hed seen something really funny.

Harry blushed bright red as he looked down to what Malfoy was staring at. The water that had spilled off his bedside table this morning! Oh no Malfoy thought Harry had wet himself!! Harry went even redder still as he also realised he hadn't got dressed this morning and was still in his pyjamas!

"I... uh...its not em..how it ...em looks...its... uh...I... water... spilled... wet...uh..." Harry Stammered.

Malfoy laughed even harder, "Yeah, whatever Pothead, hahaha this will be something to tell the guys!" and with that he pushed past Harry and headed towards the great Hall.

'The Bastard', thought Harry

By this time Harry had reached the common room. He hadn't even thought out what he was going to say to Ron or Hermione yet. But he didn't care, he just wanted to know, no matter how bad the answer was, he needed to know.

He ran up the stone steps to the dormitories and flung open the door. Ron was in there alone. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, head in hands. Harry heard a whimper. No, was Ron crying?? Harry almost felt sorry for him for a second.

Harry cleared his throat.

Ron looked up at him. As soon as he saw him he jumped up off the bed and made to go towards Harry, looking up at him with red, puffy eyes. "Let me explain, mate, p...please?" he stammered

"Shut up and listen to me Ron, just cos ive come back doesn't mean I forgive you or anything"

"I no, I no, I wouldn't expect..."

"Like I said Ron, Shut the fuck up and fucking listen to me" said Harry, the anger now back in his eyes. "I just want one question answered, then im going again" said Harry as he pulled on his robes and turned back to face Ron.

"Yeh mate, whatever you want"

"RON.." Harry started to tell him to shut up but decided to bite his tongue. He didn't want to make himself feel any worse than he already did. "Ron, how long?"

"W...well, that's a difficult quest..." he trailed off as he saw the look Harry was giving him. "I... uh... im so sorry Harry, please believe me"

"RON" Harry shot him another glare

Ron mumbled something under his breath

"What was that Weasley? I DIDN'T QUITE CATCH THAT"

"TWO MONTHS, TWO MONTHS, OK?" Ron blurted out, rather more loudly than he'd intended.

"Why you little bastard, Ron Weasley. I was right. You where fucking Hermione when I told you how I felt about her. Why didn't you just tell me then? We were supposed to be mates Ron, now I don't even want to look at you any more. I pity Hermione." Harry narrowed his eyes, before turning around and walking towards the door.

"HARRY WAIT" shouted Ron

Harry turned around, surprised, "well this should be fun to watch, lets see you try and talk your way out of this one."

"Me and Hermione aren't just 'fuck-buddies' or whatever, I LOVE HER and she loves me too. As for you, you should be ashamed of yourself, me and 'mione didn't tell you because we didn't want to hurt you, because we care about you, now I don't even see why we bothered because its obvious to me that you only care about yourself and getting what you want. God Harry, even Malfoy has a heart, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do before breakfast." With that, he got back up onto his four-poster bed and pulled the curtains tight again.

Harry stood there, in shock for a couple of seconds, thinking about what Ron had just said. His blood began to boil, if telling him that Hermione and Ron loved each other had been meant to make him understand and feel better about it, it hadn't worked. If anything, now Harry felt worse, even more angry than when he had just thought it had been a one night stand. As for that dig about Malfoy, that was just so low, it made Harry feel like pulling back those curtains on his bed and throttling Ron, but he restrained himself and took to slamming the door on his way out instead.

He was so mad, he'd never been this mad before, the whole way down to breakfast he was thinking 'what can I do to make Ron feel as hurt as I do inside right now, what could I do that would make his blood boil, make him never want to talk to Harry again?' He walked through the doors of the great hall for breakfast and then he spotted her, Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Please review!! Please!!

So now there really is some story to review so please do!! I will appreciate anything you have to say about it (even flames if you really have to waste your time writing them)!!

i have chapter 3 written, i just need to type it. (R rated for this chapter because of sex scenes so be warned)

REVIEW!!!! xkissesx


End file.
